Protector
by Vezulow
Summary: Ross is being abused my his father. Through the fights, the marks, and the torture, Ross has found someone that will see him for him and not judge him. That person has stood to Ross's father and refuses to turn his back on Ross. He promises to protect Ross and to become his Protector. Ellington Ratliff is Ross Lynch's Protector!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ross is being abused my his father. Through the fights, the marks, and the torture, Ross has found someone that will see him for him and not judge him. That person has stood to Ross's father and refuses to turn his back on Ross. He promises to protect Ross and to become his Protector. Ellington Ratliff is Ross Lynch's Protector! **

**Hey there! Thought I would release another one. This is something new and I hope you guys like it. I was influenced to write this after reading works by HJ Russo and XFeelXTheXLoveX (These guys are freaking awesome). I hope you all like it and drop my a line or two.**

* * *

I just want to end my life. Everyone tells me that I have too much to love for, but what's worth having your dad fight and abuse you daily. I hate my life and my dad. I have to wake up every morning to a daily beating and go to sleep to one, and to make matter worse the same thing happens at school.

I don't know how I let myself fall from the tree like this. I use to love my dad. Now, I hope he burns in hell for the torture he had put me through. It's his fault that I am the way I am. He's the only reason that I am on suicide watch.

So what, I cut myself to relieve the pain, that's the only thing I'll do without killing myself or going crazy.

Once again my day starts. I get out of my bed and go into my bathroom. I shower before I take a look at my face. Of course, it is covered in bruises and scars and the marks that he leaves me with. I do my best to hide his beatings with the makeup that was inside my bathroom.

I didn't know what I considered myself, but I know what he did.

"You're nothing but a hopeless little fag!"

His words stung. The only way to cover my beating was to cover them with makeup. I closed and locked the door to my bathroom. Sometimes I don't even have the privacy of a bathroom, today was is mostly likely going to be one of those day.

I reached behind the toilet and found my blade. My only escape from the pain he causes and what the world does to me. I pull the blade from it position and scrape it across my skin.

I can now feel the tears falling down my face and the bloods run's from my arm. I can't help but to cry out. It's the only thing that keeps me sane. I pull the blade across my arm once again and watch as the blood falls down my arm. I just let the blood flow before hiding my blade inside my pocket and stepping into my room.

There he was. The monster I call my father. In his hands he has a pot. He walks to me and screams into my face.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" he asks.

I turn my head. He just look at me before throwing the boiling water onto my body. I don't know what to do. There's no point in screaming. His pain doesn't hurt me anymore. I lay on the floor as the tears flow from my eyes. I don't know what I did to deserve this and he would never tell me.

He doesn't stop at the water. He picks my lifeless body up and throws me on the wall of my room. I curl my face as my spine connects with the wall. This isn't the first time this has happened. He throws me back to the floor before leaning down and punching me onto the floor.

I lay there. There's nothing I can do. I am a helpless fag; at that's what he sees. He kicks me twice before leaving my room. I lay on the floor and watch as my blood begins to seep from my mouth. He doesn't care. I stand from my position and make my way to the bathroom.

I apply my regular makeup and clean my face before getting dressed and heading out. I grab my books and make sure I have my blade before going down the stairs I had been pushed down so many times before.

I opened the door. I stepped out and before I could leave he scream my name. I wince as I hear my name leave his mouth. I turn around and look at his face. He has a smile as if he's a different person.

"Have a good day, Ross," he says as he walks back into the kitchen.

Did he really just tell me have a good day? How can I have a good day when I have a father like you and a school like the one I go to? There is never going to be a good day for me. The only reason I go to school and continue my life is Ratliff.

He is the only person that isn't afraid to take a stand for me. I love him to death. I don't care if it's a friendly love or a lover love, Ratliff is always there for me and I love him.

I step out of the house and pull my hoodie on before making the journey to school. Sure, there are plenty of people I talk to on the way, but none of them know the truth. There all too stupid to see my cries for help.

I make my way to the school building. There's nothing more that I want to do than run away and never come back. I actually turn my back and then I feel him grip my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

I try to smile as I hear his angelic voice. He is so the one for me. I don't care what my dad says or what anyone else says. I know that Ellington Ratliff is the one for me.

I turn my face to face his and I can see every detail of his beautiful body. I find myself staring into the hazel orbs of his eyes, taking in the wonderful scent he brings with him everywhere, and dying to touch the brown hair that cover's he touching hide.

"I'm leaving," I say simply.

He takes my hand and pulls me closer.

"Please don't leave," he tells me.

I can't tell him no. He makes my entire body go numb. I can't imagine my life without Ratliff. Without him my life would be over and I would be dead somewhere.

He is my reason for living. The reason why I am beat every day. He's the spark to my fire and I always want him around. I love Ratliff on a level that shows my affection for him. He has stood my father and has taken beating for me.

The feeling I have for Ellington Ratliff are too strong. I love him with my heart. He is the spark to my fire. The rainbow to my day, and the crayon to my coloring book. Ellington Ratliff is not only my friend, he is my protector.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1. Let me know what you guys think. I'm still thinking of ideas for this, so if you have any let me know. I'm not going to say to much since this is the first chapter, and I don't want to spill to much. Thanks for reading and drop a review. Buh-Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's what's going to happen. I am going to be creating one shots whenever I am bored. They will be posted as chapters in the pairing name. Some of these one shots may have follow up chapters, they will be numbered (Rosslington 1, Riss 2, etc.)**

**The update schedule will be as follows:**

**Teen Wolf - Mondays - a little after the shows goes off and during the show ( this is a weekly update, so it will be updated only on Mondays)**

**Sparked: Sparked will be updated on Tuesdays and Thursdays each week. This doesn't mean that two chapters will be added each week, but means it will be updated on a Tuesday or Thursday. **

**Protector - will be updated on Friday and Wednesdays. Same thing applies to this story as it does for Sparked. **

**Degrassi - will be updated on Saturday each week - the drama has began and now I get to release new never before read chapters. **

**Miami Happening - will be updated on sundays, same rules apply to this story as well. **

**Glee - DISCONTINUED - Has been removed from my story listing**

**BTR - DISCONTINUED - Has been removed from my story listing **

**One Shots and Dabbles - This will be home to all one shots for A&A as R5, it will be updated at random times **

_**My notes regarding new stories and such will be included in the last updated. Author will NOT be posted as chapters, I repeat will not post notes as a chapters, they will be included in the last update. **_

_**I'm so mean ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I can almost feel the tears welling in my eyes. Did he just say he wanted me here? I loved Ratliff, and I know he loved me, but am I over thinking this.

I look into his decedent face and smile. There's no way I can say no to him. He leans in and kisses my forehead before grabbing me by my shirt and leading me to an unknown place.

We stop as he's away from the main building of the school. I can feel my heart filling with love. He grabs my hand and I can feel the warmth his body gives off and it starts the fire inside my body. He pulls me close before placing a single kiss to my lips.

I kiss him back and we both pull away smiling. It's as if we're in that one movie, we're the couple that is meant to be together, and we finally get together.

I could do nothing but smile. He continued to smile before grabbing me once again and leading me towards the roof of the school building. We made our way to the top and what I saw almost made me want to cry.

On top of the building was the most beautiful flower garden and to top that, the scene of the mountains and the forest was to die for.

We took a seat on one of the benches in the garden and he embraced me.

The only thoughts that I had about going onto a roof was to jump but in his arms, I knew I couldn't do something like that. Jumping would mean walking away from all of this.

Stopping his love, losing his warmth and that was something I didn't want to happen. He lifted my chin as I was looking down. I could do nothing but smile into his brown orbs.

He smiled at me before starting to speak.

"I don't know what it is", he started, "but I think I'm in love with you, Ross"

I feel my heart start to beat from my chest. I lean down into his warmth a place the most romantic kiss onto his lips. He smiles as I pull back and we both look into each other.

_Love is a strange thing, but with it one has the key to life _

I truly loved Ratliff and I wanted him to stick around forever. He holds me tight and we look into the beauty that Mother Nature has given us and enjoy the swiftness of the wind, and the buzzing of the bees and the flowers that surround us; that is until the bell rings.

A stare of panic rushes over my body as I hear the bell. I don't want to go to class and I don't want to face the people that bully and see me every day. The only thing I want to do is stay on the rooftop with Ratliff.

As if he knew what I thinking, he pulled me closer. He found my ear and began to whisper.

"As long as I am around no one will hurt you", he started, "I will be there to protect you"

I felt my tears start to fall from my eyes. He's such a loving and caring person. I don't know what I'd do without him.

He stands me up before placing a small kiss to my lips before locking my hand with his and we both run to class. The world was finally turning my way, that is until I get to my homeroom class.

I entered the biology room. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Ratliff in his Calculus class. I didn't like math, but I would whatever I had to do to be with him.

I took a seat at my table. No one sat next to me. I was alone every day in this class.

I sit and wait as the bell rings and then he shows up. One of the two people that make we want to stay in this world, Riker Anthony Lynch.

I feel my tears start to well. It is only a matter of time before he comes to me and says something that will set me off. I feel my pockets for my blade.

He walks over to me.

"Hey, you lifeless piece of dog crap," he says.

I look at his blonde hair and his face and can see the anger and horror in his voice.

This is an everyday thing. If it wasn't him, it was my father. The only thing I want is for it to stop.

"What did you and your little boyfriend do this morning?" he asked.

I turned my head and the tears began to run from my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask through tears.

"Wat – Wiff", he says, "did I make the little baby cry?"

I stand from my seat and run out of the bathroom.

There was only one place for me to go. I walked back outside the building and climbed the stairs. I picked a corner and pulled my blade from my pocket.

I could feel the tears falling from my face. It was all his fault. I took the blade and scraped it across my arms and watch as the blood flows from the cut. There's nothing more that I want to do than to end my life; I can end it all here. I close my eyes and scrape the blade against my skin once again and watch as the blood pours from my cut.

I let the sobs out. There's nothing else for me to do. No one cares and there's nothing I can do about it. I picked the blade up once again and scrape it against my skin.

The blood flows faster from this cut and I can feel my body going numb. I continue to let the sobs out as the pain continues. I close my eyes and feel the darkness taking over my world.

Am I finally leaving the world?

My eyes close and there's nothing but darkness surrounded by me.

* * *

**I'm wondering if Ross should die and Ratliff kill himself and they make off in the spirit world .. hmmm. But anyways thanks for reading and see you on the next update R&R! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes. I can see nothing a big bright light. I don't know if it's the white light or a hospital light. I close my eyes again and open and they adjust to the light.

I can feel the slight pain that is shooting through my arm. I look down onto my arm and the memories start to flood back to me.

_I could feel the tears falling from my face. It was all his fault. I took the blade and scraped it across my arms and watch as the blood flows from the cut. There's nothing more that I want to do than to end my life; I can end it all here. I close my eyes and scrape the blade against my skin once again and watch as the blood pours from my cut._

_I let the sobs out. There's nothing else for me to do. No one cares and there's nothing I can do about it. I picked the blade up once again and scrape it against my skin._

_The blood flows faster from this cut and I can feel my body going numb. I continue to let the sobs out as the pain continues. I close my eyes and feel the darkness taking over my world._

_Am I finally leaving the world?_

_My eyes close and there's nothing but darkness surrounded by me._

Someone, but who got me to the hospital. I turn my head and look at him. The worry on his face. He truly loves me.

"Ratliff?" I ask.

He turns his head and I can see the tears that have been falling from his face. I never wanted him to cry, I just wanted my pain to leave.

He stands before walking over to me.

"Oh my god, Ross", he almost screams, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," I say.

He smiles down at me, and I can see his love for me. He leans down into my bed and places a kiss to my lips. I know I'm in love, and I know he's the one for me.

He pulls away and I just want to hold his closer. He kisses my forehead before speaking.

"Ross, promise me you won't do anything like this again," he says.

I let my eyes roam to the bandage that's wrapped around my arm before I look into his eyes, and nod. As long as he is around I'll always be okay.

He leans down once again and places a yet another peck to my lips. I moan into his kiss, and deepen it with my tongue. He plays with my tongue and lips before pulling away.

Outside the hospital room, Rocky, Ross's brother was talking to a nurse.

"How can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm looking for Ross Lynch," he replies.

She smiles a little before pointing him to room 224. Rocky thanks the woman and makes his way to the hospital. Rocky loved his younger brother, and he never wanted anything like this to happen, but he couldn't blame Ross.

Rocky opened the door and almost screamed in shock. Inside Ross's room, was Ratliff on top of Ross's lips.

Ross turned his head, and tried to pull away. Ratliff looked down before turning his head. Both boys could feel their cheeks turn red. They had been caught in the act, and there was no way to explain it.

Rocky smiled at his younger brother. He knew Ratliff and Ross had something special. The way Ratliff stood up for Ross and the fact that they were always together. Rocky smiled at his brother before grabbing Ratliff by the arm to the outsides of the room.

"So, when did this happen?" Rocky asks.

"Today," replied Ratliff.

"I know you two are in love, but you do anything to hurt him, you're dead," says Rocky.

Ratliff can do nothing but nod his head. He loved Ross, and he would never do anything to hurt his lover. Rocky nodded to the boy before they both walked back into the room.

They weren't going anywhere any time soon; they were going to stay by Ross's side no matter what.

Back at school everything was running smoothly until the principal found out about Ross. She couldn't have someone killing themselves on her property, under her watch. She needed to put a stop to his pain and she knew just where to start, Riker Lynch.

She walked from her office into the main office before turning on the intercom.

"I need Riker Lynch, and all his entourages to report to my office now", she says.

She knew she had to put an end to this, but she didn't know how. She had to make a start somewhere, and that somewhere would start by dealing with Riker.

She walked back to her office and waited for the boy.

Riker was sat in class. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he and all his friends were called to the office. He stood from his desk and packed all his books together and quickly walked to the office, meeting his friends on the way.

They all stood outside the office before walking in. They all looked towards each looking for answers but they all just shrugged.

They stepped into the office and she turned around before speaking.

"Rydell Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Riker Lynch, Calum Worthy, Laura Marano, you are all here by suspended," she says.

The five of them looked at each other with shock.

Rydell leaned forward and asked why.

"The five of you have pushed a student to attempt suicide, I can't have you here, so you are all suspended until further notice," she says.

They all peel from the office and stare at each other from the office. Riker couldn't help but feel the guilt run through his body.

He knew he had put the one person he loved in the hospital, and he didn't know what he was going to do. He loved Ross, and he had lost his only chance to get him to one Ellington Ratliff.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review Please. Updated Every Wednesday or Friday!**


	4. Emergency

**So it has been a few days/weeks that I haven't updated. Here you guys go! Don't forget to review and read some of my other works. **

**Arlene - Thank you so much, I'm glad that I could make you feel something:)**

**Maria - Yes, it is, but as the plot thickens and the story continues you will understand why, and thank you c:**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX - OMG! The comments and reviews you post just inspire me to write to the world. Your're freaking amazing and I wouldn't be able to do what I do without you, so THANK YOU!**

_**You guys should really go check out her stories, they're really good, she just needs to update more often :)**_

* * *

Riker just felt his heart shatter. The only person he loved, he had hurt. Riker didn't know how to deal with himself. After walking from the principal's office, he grabbed his things, said his goodbyes to his friends and just waked to his house.

He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't go and see Ross because he knew that Ratliff would be there, he couldn't go back to school until this was all sorted, and he really didn't want to tell his parents he got suspended from school.

He stepped onto the entrance to his house and pulled a key from his pocket before placing it into the lock and turning it slightly. Riker had to make sure that he was quiet. His father, Mark, was inside his room sleeping. Riker slipped into the house quietly before locking the door and jetting to his room.

Riker climbed the stairs and stopped as he heard his dad turn in his sleep. Riker felt his breath hitch as he continued to top toe past the room. He stopped when he made it to his room and twisted his door softly. He walked into his room and let out a soft breath. He had made it and there was nothing to worry about for now.

Ross opened his eyes from his slumber. His body was doing ten times better. Most of the pain had been wiped away, and he was glad that he had someone like Ratliff, and his brother Rocky by his side. The two never left his side. Ross was thankful he had them, but he had to figure out what his next move was.

"Rocky?" Ross asked.

Rocky turned his head and smiled towards his older brother.

"When they let me out", he started, "c-c-c-can I come and live with you?"

Rocky smiles down at his younger brother before softly nodding. Ross just smiled before he turned his attention to Ratliff. His lover had the saddest look on his face. Ross just wanted to kiss him.

Rocky stood and saw the way the two were looking at each other. He stepped into the hall and let the two of them work it out.

Ross turned his head and motioned for Ratliff to come closer to him.

"What wrong?" Ross asked.

Ratliff frowned a little before speaking.

"It just feel like I'm going to lose you, even though, I just got you," Ratliff says.

Ross just smiles he pulls Ratliff into the hospital bed and places and a smooth kiss to his lips.

"Nothing's ever going to come between us," Ross says.

Ratliff just moaned into the kiss before pulling away smiling. What did he do to get so lucky? He wanted to let Ross know that no one was going to hurt or harm him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and just smiled. There was nothing that would break them up, and Ratliff would fight to the ends of earth to protect or save his boyfriend.

Riker sat on his bed. He didn't know what he was to do. How was he going to admit his feeling? He didn't know how everyone would react. Why couldn't he could've just saw the sign? Urg!

Riker closed his mind and his thoughts. He knew he was in love with Ross a while ago. He just couldn't help himself. He let his bullying drive him away because he was too afraid to admit that he had something for Ross. Riker just closed his eyes and thought to the first time he saw Ross. The time when they were in the seventh grade and no one cared about this stuff.

_Riker sat at his desk. He was working hard as his hand flew across the paper he was writing on. Riker never liked English, but he didn't have a choice. He hated the class, that is, until the beautiful Ross Lynch walked through the door. _

_Riker smiled as he watched the pretty boy walk through the door, blonde hair shining and glistening in the sun. Riker wanted to at that moment sweep the boy off his feet, but he knew he couldn't. _

_Ross walked to the desk behind Riker and took a seat. Riker turned his head and just smiled. He could feel his cheeks heating up and his heart melting. Ross looked up and smiled as the boy before letting his mind drift off into the teacher's words. _

_Riker turned his head back in embarrassment. _

**_How could you be so stupid?_**

_Shut up mind!_

**_You know you love him, why won't you tell him?_**

_Just shut the hell up!_

_"Arrrg!" screamed Riker as his thought raced through his mind. The teacher looked from her position and sent Riker to the hall. The classroom erupted with laughter. Everyone was laughing except Ross. Ross could do nothing but smile. _

_He raised his hand and asked to be excused to the bathroom. The teacher allowed him to leave and he stood from his chair and walked from the classroom to the bathroom. _

_Ross entered and almost jumped as the air hit his warm skin. He stepped a little farther into the bathroom and stopped in front of a urinal. He undid his zipper and did his business. _

_Right as he was zipping up a brown haired guy stepped into the bathroom. Ross smiled at the boy and he simply smiled back. Ross zipped his pants before making his way back to class. He stopped as he saw Riker in the hall. Riker turned his head and just barked at him, and that would what start the endless bullying to the one person he loved. _

Rocky stood in shock as he watched the body walk into the hall. Rocky hated him for everything that he did to Ross. He wanted to know why. The father Rocky knew would never do anything like this. Rocky cleared his throat as Mike made his way to the room.

Mike stopped as he saw his son standing in front of the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Mike with anger in his voice.

Rocky recoiled and his face churned.

"I'm your fucking son, the one you kicked out!" screamed Rocky.

Mike just frowned.

"Four years, and you're still a piece of shit," said Mike.

Rocky could feel the blood boil in his body. He wanted him gone. His father was not going into the room with him and Ross and Ratliff.

Mike stood in front of Rocky for a few moments before pushing him aside. Rocky stood his ground and pushed his father out of the way. He was not going into the room to harm Ross. Mike stepped from where he was pushed and let Rocky have a hard punch to the stomach.

Rocky fell to the ground with a loud thud and gasping for breath. Rocky coughed and soon there was little speckles of blood on the floor. Rocky couldn't stand. He crawled as far as he could into a corner and he didn't have a choice but to let Mike into the room.

Ross and Ratliff turned their heads and almost screamed in terror as the saw the figure that walked into the room.

"Aww look at the little fags," said Mike with no trace of regret.

Ratliff stood from Ross and began to make his way around the bed to put himself between Ross and his father. Mike watched as the boy moved. He didn't care that Ross had a little bitch boy or anything else. Mike stepped a little closer and began to whisper in Ratliff's ear.

"If you ever want to see daylight again, you better get out of here now."

Ratliff's face churned and the blood ran from his body and he felt his toes curl in fear, but he couldn't and he wasn't going to leave Ross with this monster.

Ross laid in his best and watched as the madness unfolded in front of him. There was nothing he could do. He was attached to several different wires and he couldn't really move. He had to get out of here before something bad happened. Ross found his remote and pressed a button. He didn't know what the button did, but it said emergency and this was certainly an emergency.

Ratliff winced in pain as he felt the strike to his face start to sting. He wanted to stop but knew he couldn't. He had to protect Ross. Ratliff leaned down and punched Mike where it hurt. Mike quickly fell to the ground and there was nothing but moans leaving his mouth. Ratliff picked up one of the smaller chairs and threw it over Mike.

Mike moaned loudly and Ratliff attached his hand to the body and began to drag him from the hospital room.

Rocky stood from his position as the last of his coughing fit settled. Rocky looked at the blood on the floor and quickly opened the door to see his father being dragged out by Ratliff and Ross sitting in his bed with a look of terror.

Rocky walked over to his younger brother and brought him into a hug before the door flew open. The nurse looked on the floor and could see the drag marks and the blood in the hall. She directed her attention to Ross and Rocky and neither of them looked like they were ready to give their father up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Leave your reviews. I will try to post a new chapter ASAP, I Love this story and I you guys do too. Don't let this be the only one you read. If you really love me, you'll check them all out, Bye! :)**


	5. Hospital Madness

**Hello there. Thank you all for sticking with the story, and I am here to tell you that it will continue. In this next chapter a lot happens so brace yourself. I am telling you now that this was the hardest chapter to write, but it had to be done. I almost started crying, I didn't want to say goodbye to Ratliff or Ross. **

**I should really be quiet and stop spilling details before you read it, but I know you guys don't care. **

**This chapter is Rated T for the gun violence,etc. Contains lots of drama, so you guys have been warned!**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and tell what you think of the new chapter. Other than that I've said enough and ENJOY!**

* * *

She stood as he face changed before her. She could see the blood and the drag marks that led through the room and the hospital. She didn't know what to say, but she knew that whatever happened wasn't good. She turned and looked towards Rocky and Ross, who had a scared look on their faces. She didn't know what happened, but she knew they were scared of it.

Ratliff continued to drag Mike's body through the hospital. He had no idea where he would take it, seeing as he couldn't walk out the front door with a body. What would they think? He walked down a few flights of stairs to the ground level and began to pull back a door when he felt Mike start to move.

Ratliff was stuck in a terrible situation. Should he let go of the body and run back to Ross or should he open the door and get this monster off the streets. Thoughts ran through his head, but before he could pick one, he heard Mike's pocket rip open and he heard the metal slide against the floor. Ratliff had nowhere to go, and he didn't know if he would live.

He stood and watched as the man wiped the blood from his face and body while pointing the gun at him. He didn't want to try anything; he had to protect Ross and make sure that Mike was gone. He opened his mouth but was soon shut up when he felt the gun hit across his face. The young boy could do nothing but let out a loud groan of pain which only got him a kick to the chest.

"That's the last time you ever touch me, you faggot!" screamed Mike.

Ratliff moaned loudly and tears began to fall from his eyes. Mike raised the gun into the hair and let it swivel over Ratliff's body. Mike let his finger slide into the trigger and pulled it back. Within seconds there was blood everywhere and a lifeless Ratliff lay on the floor.

Ross could feel it in his heart that something bad had happened, and his suspicion was proven correct when Mike burst through the door with the gun in his hands. Ross could feel the tears fall from his eyes. He wanted to know if Ratliff was okay and where he was. Ross just closed his eyes and cried.

Rocky wanted so badly for his brother to not feel the pain he was feeling, but he had already tried to kill himself. Rocky was scared for himself and his brother. He didn't know what to do for either. He wanted to comfort his younger brother, but he couldn't. He had to stop his father from doing something stupid.

Mike stood at the entrance of the door with the gun aimed at Rocky. Mike was enraged. He didn't know what had come over him, but he knew he had to get rid of the people that put him in this state. Mike picked the gun up a little higher, and his finger began to trail to the trigger. He stepped back and let his finger pull it.

Ross closed his eyes as he heard the shot ring out from the gun. His mind began to turn summersaults. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing anymore. The only thing that he knew was that his father had a gun and that his boyfriend and brother may be dead. Ross let the tears fall from his eyes, and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it.

The only thing he wanted to know was why no nurse or doctors had heard the shots or even help him when he pushed the button? Ross just wanted to roll up and die. He didn't care how he left the world; he just wanted the pain to be over.

He opened his eyes and was blinded through the tears. The only thing he could hear was moving on the floor. He let his hand move to his face and move the tears, and that's when he felt it. Ross felt someone moving their hand on his back. He turned his head to see his older brother Rocky comforting him.

Ross loved Rocky, and he knew that Rocky would give up anything to ensure that he was okay. Ross fell back into the warmth of his brother and began to cry softly while Rocky told him everything would be okay. Ross knew that everything wasn't okay. His boyfriend was more than likely dead, and his father is still holding a gun.

The pressure and anxiety just caused Ross to black out. He couldn't deal with the stress and the feeling of losing someone he loved. He closed his eyes and just let the darkness take over his body. He was still alive, he just didn't know when or if he'd awake.

Rocky watched as his brother closed his eyes. He wanted to do everything in his power to stop him from falling asleep, but he knew that it was for the best. Ross's body couldn't handle the stress and pain. Rocky kissed his younger brother on the forehead.

Rocky thought he was dead as he father raised the gun to his head. Rocky closed his eyes and was pretty sure he heard the gun go off, so why isn't he dead. Rocky opened his eyes to see a tall blonde that resembled Ross standing in the room.

Rocky didn't have time to ask questions. He looked at the boy and nodded saying two words, "Thank you."

Riker stood in the hall with Mike as he was aiming the gun. Riker saw the gun, but he didn't know who he was aiming at. Riker began to run down the hall, and in the nick of time he ran over Mike and caused the bullet to fly into the ceiling.

Riker then gripped Mike by the arm and began to snap his wrist. Riker didn't care if the man was dead. He was trying to kill the one person he love, and that to him was enough for him to die. Riker kicked the gun from Mike's hands and it began to slide down the hallway. Neither of them could get to it, and Mike could barely feel his arms and legs.

Riker punched Mike to the floor and began to kick his chest in, causing Mike to moan loudly and cough up blood. Riker didn't care. He knew what he did to Ross was wrong, but this was his chance to make it up. Riker gripped Mike's brown hair and slung him to the floor, and within seconds Mike's world was darkness.

Ratliff opened his eyes and could see the blood flowing from his body. He didn't understand. How could he still be alive? He tried his best to turn over, but he couldn't move. He moved his arms to his eyes and began to remember what had happened.

He realized that he was still inside the stairs and he began to scream for help. He didn't know what else to do. He just screamed for what seemed like and hours before anyone could hear him.

The door opened and what the nurse saw almost made her want to break down crying. She walked to the body and kissed his forehead before speaking to him.

"Ratliff, who did this to you, son?"

Ratliff just stared at his mom with a blank expression. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. He tried using his fingers and hands to explain, but it was as if his entire body was shutting down. Ratliff closed his eyes once again before feeling someone pick his body up and carry him into the light. Which light; he didn't know.

Riker stepped away from Mike's lifeless body before making his way into the hospital room. All the machines he saw Ross hooked up to broke his heart. He knew that they were helping him, but he couldn't help but feel hurt. He had caused Ross to do something stupid that got him into the hospital. He felt as if the entire situation was his fault.

Rocky watched the blonde haired boy. He didn't know who he was or what he was doing. He just seemed to be watching Ross. Rocky wanted to know what he was to Riker, but couldn't bring himself to ask. He just walked to the side of Ross's bed and took a seat.

Rocky let his arm drape over Ross's body and he could feel the faint heartbeat and breathe of his younger brother. He knew Ross had been through a lot, and he was going to make sure that it all stopped. After Ross is cleared from the hospital there is no way he is staying in this town. He could be coming with Rocky.

Riker smiled as he saw Rocky drape his arm over Ross. He knew the two were brothers. Riker was scared out of his mind to admit anything to the older brother. He just walked to the other side of Ross and took a seat and watched Ross's chest move up and down, hoping that it's wouldn't stop.

Ratliff's eyes opened once again, and he was sure that he was blinded. He could see the golden castles and the fluffy clouds. He could see Ross's happy body in perfect condition. He walked to Ross and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Ratliff, you have to wake up," said Ross.

Ratliff kissed Ross's lips again before replying.

"I am awake; what are you talking about?"

"Ratliff, please wake up," said Ross as his voice faded.

At that moment Ratliff opened his eyes. His mind was going crazy on him. He looked up to see nothing but a bright light shining over him. He looked around his room to see only one person. He could hear the heart monitor and could see the I.V. drip that was attached to his arm.

He lay in bed and watched as the tears fell from his mom's eyes. He didn't understand why she was crying, or what was happening. He sat up and tried his best to clear his throat, but failed.

Ratliff's mom sat up as she saw her son trying speak. She walked to his bed and hugged his body before shaking her head no. She didn't want Ratliff talking.

Ratliff just closed his eyes and let darkness take his body over as his mom let her heat surround him. He had to figure out what was going on, and why he wasn't at school, and why he wasn't with Ross.

He wanted to know if Ross was okay. The only thing he could remember was seeing all the blood pouring from Ross's wrist upstairs in the garden at school.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Like I said, that was the hardest chapter to write. I know you guys don't want to see anything bad happen, but that's what keeps the story juicy. Thanks again for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review or follow the story. It would be greatly appreciated. **


	6. Awkward

**Sorry for the wait, got caught up in other stories. Anyways, I think you will all be surprised after you read this. You all know me! or my writing style at least!**

**I'm now accepting ideas for a new R5 story. Anything will be accepted. I'm just shot for ideas, and I need another one to balance out the stories I have. **

**Anyways, this is chapter 6 - it's somewhat of a filler chapter, so you're in the know about what's going to happen. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Ratliff fluttered his eyes open. He didn't know what to expect when he opened them. When the opened he could see white lights surrounding him. He could see the students inside the classroom and he could see the teacher staring at him intensely. He didn't understand why they were looking at him until it all clicked together. Ratliff's mind was a mess. He had to make sure that Ross was okay. He couldn't believe that he had just dreamt all of the happening. He had to find Riker and he had to stop whatever was going to happen from happening.

The brown haired boy stood from his desk and quickly made his way from the classroom. He stepped into the hall and fell to the floor. He let his back slide down the tan wall of the building before letting the tears fall. Ratliff didn't know what to do or what he would do without Ross. He stood from his position on the floor and ran to Ross's classroom. Ratliff smiled as he saw his blonde haired beauty towards the back of the room. He lightly tapped on the glass windows and smiled when he saw the boy turn his head and smile.

Ross lifted his head and smiled at his lover as he watched him. He never knew that Ratliff would be this committed. Ross loved having Ratliff. To Ross, Ratliff was the best thing he'd ever gotten. He raised his hand for the bathroom and the teacher quickly excused him to leave. Ross stood from his desk and walked out the classroom. He smiled as he saw the brown haired beauty that stood in the hallway. He gripped the older boy by his shoulders and wrapped an arm around him before placing a kiss to his lips.

Riker watched from the edge of the hall, and he couldn't help but feel jealous of Ratliff. He wanted Ross all to himself, but he knew that he had lost his chance. The only reason he bullied Ross was because he was too scared to admit his feeling. He never wanted to hurt him, he just wanted to come out without being judged. The thought of him losing all his friends, becoming the social outcast scared Riker. He never saw himself doing that. He watched intensely as the two boys kissed before stepping into the bathroom.

He check to see that no one was around before opening one of the stalls and quickly stepping into it. He took a seat on the toilet and let the tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was doing. In the bathroom crying over a guy. A guy, really? Riker knew he was gay from the moment he saw Ross. He wanted so badly to make him his, but he let his friends pry his mind away from Ross. Riker let the tears fall from his eyes. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

He stood from his seat and let the tears fall to the floor. He gripped the hem of his shirt and brought it to his eyes and wiped the tears from his face before stepping out of the stall. When he stepped out, he was scared for his life. Standing inside the bathroom was his friend Rocky. Riker was scared. He didn't want to lose Ryland as a friend. He might have been the closest thing he had to a friend.

Ryland watched as Riker hauled himself together. He wanted to know what was going on. He would see the way Riker looked at Ross, and the death glares he sent Ratliff. Rocky knew that Riker wasn't okay, and he needed to ensure that his friend was okay.

"Riker?" Ryland asked.

Riker looked up to meet Ryland's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Riker didn't know how to explain that he was gay and that he wanted Ross to himself. He didn't know how to tell Rocky that he sometimes fantasized about him. His entire life would be ruined if he told the wrong person. He trusted Rocky with his life, so he brought Rocky to the floor with him. Rocky turned his body and listened as Riker began to talk.

"Ever since the third grade, when I saw him, I knew I wanted him. I didn't know what that made me until I met you in the fifth grade. We are the best of friends, and since you've busted me, I can't deny it anymore. I'm gay and in love with Ross Lynch."

Ryland sat in silence as the words kept replaying in his mind. He never would have thought it was anything like this. He held his arms out and wrapped them around Riker. He clearly needed a friend and Rocky was going to be that friend.

Ross stood outside the bathroom scared. He didn't know if he heard right, but Riker was in love with him. He doesn't know how's he's going to tell Ratliff or how he will react. Ross steps away from the bathroom and makes his way back to class. He would just have to avoid the subject for as long as possible. Ross walked back into his classroom, and right as he sat down the bell rang. The last bell of school. Ross was scared for his life. Today may be the day that something happens.

Ross gathers his books and slowly makes his way into the hallway. He doesn't want to go home. He doesn't want to see his father, and he doesn't want to feel the pain of being abused, but he didn't have a choice. His only brother had left him several years ago, and there was no way he was bringing Ratliff in this, and he knew Riker didn't care enough.

Ross just wanted to scream. Instead of him walking to the bus stop when he arrive outside he let his body take him to the roof garden. He walked up the stairs, and what he saw surprised him.

He turned his head and watched as the blonde haired boy made his way up the stairs. He wanted so badly to talk to him. He let him arrive to the garden before letting his eyes meet Ross's.

Things are about to get AWKWARD.

* * *

**Things are heating up. Thanks for reading and you know what to do next. Let me know what you want to happen and your ideas. **


	7. Protector

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ross stepped into the garden and wanted to turn back. There was one person sitting on the grey bench that overlooked the school. Ross wasn't up for another session of getting bullied so he turned and headed down the steps. Riker noticed this and tried his best to stop him.

"Ross, wait," begged the taller blonde.

Ross turned his head, and he could feel the tears falling from his eyes. This isn't what he planned on doing. He didn't want to have a verbal or physical brawl with Riker. Ross just wanted to escape. Escape the pain, the abuse. He wanted to be somewhere with someone he loved. Ross stopped in his tracks when he felt Riker grab his body. He wanted to force Riker's hand from his body, but he didn't want to start a commotion. There were still a few students at the school that caught the bus.

Riker pulled Ross to the garden and sat him on the bench. He wasn't trying to hurt the boy. He wanted him to know how he truly felt. Riker was scared for his life. After talking with Ryland, he decided that he was going to admit his feeling for the blonde haired boy. Riker was scared. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his palms. He turned his body to looked Ross in the face, and he could see the fear in his eyes. Had he really done this to the boy?

Riker raised his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow and could see Ross flinch. Riker could finally see the damage he did to the boy, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Ross wanted to leave. He wanted to stand and just run. Run to anywhere but his house. He hated his house. The place where his abuse took place. Just the thought of it was enough to get his body gasping for air. Ross tried to slow his breathing, but he couldn't as more and more tears fell from his eyes. He just wanted to leave the world. He wanted to join his mother.

Riker could see how worked up Ross was, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He didn't know Ross would be this scared. There was a lot he didn't know. Riker looked Ross in his eyes and sighed. It was now or never.

"Ross, I think I'm in love with you"

Those words. Ross at in a calm and silent position. He couldn't move. Had he heard Riker right. His bully for years was in love with him. This had to be some kind of joke; no doubt it was. Ross stood from the bench and just ran from the garden. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, but he knew he couldn't go home, but he didn't have a choice.

Ratliff walked the side streets to his house. He just couldn't wipe the dream away from his memory. To be honest, it scared him. It made him think of life without Ross. Ratliff never wanted to say goodbye to Ross. He loved the blonde haired boy with all his heart. Ratliff would be able to live with himself if something happened to his Ross. He reached his house and opened the door. He walked into the empty house and took a seat on the couch. He didn't know what else to do. His couldn't help but think about Ross.

Ross, the one person he loved.

Ratliff smiled at the thought and let his eyes close. Not long after his eyes closed, the brown haired boy was in the dream land.

Ross walked down the dark street. He had never stayed out this long. He walked past the park that next to his house and approached the stone stairs that connected to the porch. He stepped up each one and opened the door. He walked into the house and was immediately met with a punch to the face.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Mike as he kicked Ross.

Ross screamed a little only to get another kick to the stomach. Ross knew this was his father's way of dealing with his mother's death, but he didn't understand why he took it out on him. Ross just wanted to leave. He wanted to leave at that moment. He sighed as his father finally stopped hitting him and made his way to his room. He closed the door and began to dig around in his pocket. He pulled the blade from his pocket and looked at it as the tears fell from his eyes at a steady pace.

Ross let the blade press against his pale skin and he ran it across his arms. He could see the blood pour from the cut, just as the others did. He sighed in pain and let his actions repeat. He moved his hand upward a little more and pressed down on his arms. He moved the blade and screamed as he felt the blood pour from his cuts. Ross never wanted to result to self-harming, but was what it came to. He just wanted to be loved. He wanted to be with someone that love him, not with the monster he called his father.

Ross stood from the door and walked to his bed. He laid his body down and looked at the ceiling. He had never done this. He let his eyes trace the patterns above him before he mustered the courage.

"Please Mom, help me."

Ross closed his eyes and just cried. There was nothing he could do. His life was a mess, and the plot line of a bad teen drama show. He just let everything he had out before he let his hands fall to the phone that was lying beside him. He opened his message and one from Ratliff.

"I'm always here for you, no matter what."

Ross couldn't help but cry a little. His prayers had been answered. His protector had been sent.


End file.
